


Rather Be

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Multi, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Shhh, baby, you’re doing so well, you’re taking it so well.” Michael hushed your whimpers as he slid inside you, your legs thrown over his shoulders. You couldn’t help but moan when he could go no further.“Daddy, you’re so big, oh my god.”Alex laughed from your right side. “Just you wait, sweetheart. He’s not even the biggest.”





	Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction, not to mention smut. Please feel free to give criticism or advice, or just comment and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Anonymously posted on whockeywhore's blog

“Shhh, baby, you’re doing so well, you’re taking it so well.” Michael hushed your whimpers as he slid inside you, your legs thrown over his shoulders. You couldn’t help but moan when he could go no further.

“Daddy, you’re so big, oh my god.”

Alex laughed from your right side. “Just you wait, sweetheart. He’s not even the biggest.”

Michael began to move, pumping into you at a glacial pace as he talked to Alex and Willy.

“Listen up, boys, here’s how you fuck a lady right. Wait ‘til she can take it all,” he punctuated the statement by filling you up again. “And you go slow until she’s begging for more.”

Willy nodded, moving closer. He ran his fingers through your hair and asked, “Do you like that, babe?”

You whined and nodded. “What was that?” Alex spoke up. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Y-yes, I like it.”

“Good girl!” Alex’s praise sent a shudder through your body. You turned to looked at him and you could barely bite back an embarrassing noise as you took in the sight of him jacking himself off leisurely. Alex was right, Michael wasn’t the biggest. He chuckled as he watched you watch him.

“Oh, sweetheart, do you want this? Do you want to get me off? Do you want my cock in your mouth, my cum down your throat?”

“Yes, Alex, fuck, please,” you begged him.

His eyes darkened as he replied, “Not yet, sweetie. You have a job to finish.”

Michael was still moving at an excruciating tempo, and he knew exactly what he was doing.

“I’ll give you whatever you want, baby, all you have to do is ask,” he said simply.

You couldn’t help but beg, “Daddy, daddy please fuck me harder. Please! Just a little faster, you’re driving me crazy.”

A grin was the only warning you got before he grabbed your hips and slammed into you with a renewed vigor. You gasped as he hit a spot inside of you, sending sparks through your body. You reached down to rub at your clit but Willy grabbed your wrist, pinning it to the bed.

“Not yet darling, we still have so much to do.”

You whimpered in response, wanting nothing more at the moment than to cum with the feeling of Michael inside you. You knew that if you waited you would be rewarded, so you didn’t try it again. Willy’s hand went from your wrist to your breast, squeezing it gently before flicking a fingernail over your nipple. You moaned at the sensation, but your sounds were quickly muffled as Alex’s lips covered yours. You’re grateful for it when Willy takes your nipple in his mouth because the sound you made would’ve been nothing short of embarrassing.

 

The combined sensations caused you to tighten around Michael and you could hear him moan and feel his pace stutter before he slammed into you one last time, cumming hard.

 

“Baby, you were so good for me, so good. Do you want Willy and Alex to take care of you now?” Michael asked as he slipped out. You whined at the loss and nodded in response. The idea of the boys pleasuring you, taking their pleasure from you was overwhelming in the best way.

 

They wasted no time, Willy flipping you over with strong hands and crawling onto the bed behind you. Alex took his place in front of you, his leaking dick an inch from your lips.

 

“Oh, darling, look at you, all wet and slick,” Willy said softly. He dipped two of his fingers between your folds and brought them to your lips. You licked at them before taking them into your mouth, sucking the last of Michael off of them. Willy groaned, drawinging his fingers back. He pulled you up and you braced yourself on your hands and knees. You looked over your shoulder to see him line himself up, and the sight and feel of him pushing in had you moaning and digging your fingers in the bedsheets. Willy wasn’t as thick as Michael, but he was longer.

 

You barely had a second to adjust to Willy when Alex had a finger under your chin, forcing it up.

 

“Can you open up for me, sweetie? Let me fuck your mouth?” You nodded, opening your mouth, and he pushed past your lips without hesitation. Alex groaned, running his fingers through your hair before beginning to fuck your mouth.

 

“Fuck, sweetheart, just like that,” Alex murmured. You knew that by the end of this, your lips would be bruised and swollen as he filled your mouth and filled the air with groans and pillow talk. Willy began to match Alex’s pace, speeding up and leaning over you, covering you with his body. He trailed one hand down your chest, your abdomen, until his fingertips teased your clit.

 

You couldn’t help but pull off of Alex and gasp at the sensation. “Willy, please, oh god,” you begged him, pleading for a steady touch.

 

Willy relented, rubbing your clit with two fingers as Alex went back to fucking your mouth. The taste of pre-cum had you moaning around Alex’s dick, and you could tell he was getting close as his voice grew louder and his fingers clenched your hair. He pushed in once, twice, and he was coming, groaning your name. He pulled out slowly, jacking himself a few times before he bent down to kiss you.

 

With Alex’s lips against yours as Willy pounded into you while he rubbed your clit with increasing speed and pressure, it didn’t take long for your orgasm to crest, pushing you over the edge. Willy quickly followed suit, mixing with his father inside of you.

 

All three men helped you into the bathroom, wanting to take care of you to the best of their abilities. Unfortunately, only two people could fit into the shower at once, so Michael stepped in with you. He lathered your hair, rinsing it carefully and conditioning it. He let you lean back against him as he washed your body, his solid heat a comfort. Once the two of you were done, Alex and Willy met you with fluffy towels, gently drying your hair and body.

 

The three men moved back into the bedroom, putting on discarded boxers and shorts as they went. You followed, dressing slowly in your sweatpants and hoodie as you wondered if they expected you to leave. It had been good, and they had taken such good care of you, but would staying cross a line? By the time you were fully dressed, all three of them were in bed and there seemed to be enough room, but-

 

“Hey, are you gonna stand there staring, or are you gonna join us?” Michael asked as all three of them looked at you expectantly. You couldn’t fight back a smile as you crawled in with them, curling up and drifting off surrounded by strength, warmth, and comfort. There was nowhere you’d rather be.


End file.
